kalos esperanzas y sueños
by amourshippero
Summary: esta historia se basa en el viaje de ash por la region de kalos hasta que tiene un encuentro entre ash y un sujeto desconocido el cual lo podria ayudar o ser un nuevo rival ,asimismo ash entra a la liga pokemon mientras epieza a descubrir nuevas sensaciones . este es mi primer fic espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: amigo o enemigo

Era una mañana tranquila en kalos , ash y sus amigos se dirigían rumbo a ciudad luminalia para obtener su octava medalla de gimnasio en su batalla contra clemont , cuando de repente …

¿?:-hey tu entrenador –dijo un joven de unos 18 años con un pikachu en su hombro-.

Ash:-¿yo?

¿?:si, mi nombre es krecc y estoy buscando a alguien de nombre ash ketchum de pueblo paleta ¿lo has visto?

Ash:-soy yo pero ¿Cómo sabes de mi?

Krecc:-bueno hace dos años me mude a kanto y en mis viajes fui a pueblo paleta y me contaron de ti desde entonces te he buscado para medir fuerzas y conocimientos pokemon

…..todos excepto ash :-queee¡…..

Ash :-esta bien . tengamos un encuentro 2 vs 2

Clemont : yo sere el arbitro

Ash :-yo te elijo frogandier

Krecc: -viene absol

Ash:- frogandier usa doble equipo

Krecc:- absol usa doble equipo también , ahora pulso umbrío

Ash :-frogandier estas bien? ,bien usa hidropulso

Krecc :- usa rayo de hielo (una explosión muestra a frogandier congelado)

Krecc: - absol terminalo con hiperrayo

Clemont :-frogandier no puede continuar absol gana

Ash:-bien hecho frogandier , ahora ve pikachu

Krecc:-regresa absol ve lucario

Bonnie:-un lucario no te servirá ,ash ya derroto un mega lucario con pikachu-.

Krecc:-heee?, bien aun así dare lo mejor

Ash:-eso quería escuchar , pikachu usa electrobola

Krecc:-lucario usa esfera aural (chocan ambos ataques)

Krecc:-usa puño incremento

Ash:-pikachu esquívalo, usa impactrueno (pikachu da en el blanco)

Krecc:-lucario ¡(lucario resiste el ataque)lucario esfera aural

Ash:-pikachu usa electrobola (chocan los ataques ,pero lucario aparece atrás de pikachu )

Krecc:-ahora puño incremento

Clemont:-pikachu ,no puede continuar krecc es el ganador

Terminanado la batalla…..

Ash:-tus pokemon son muy fuertes,bien ya me conoce soy ash y el es mi amigo pikachu , y ellos son clemont ,Bonnie y serena ,

Krecc :-hola a todos yo soy krecc y estos son mis pokemon (sacando a un lucario , absol ,meowtic ,sylveon y pikachu)me imagino ash que estas por participar en la liga de kalos?

Ash:-si voy en camino a ciudad luminalia por mi octava medalla

Krecc:-wow , yo apenas voy por mi séptima medalla en el gimnasio shalour donde hay una linda chica llamada korrina (esto ultimo lo dijo algo apenado)

(todos quedaron algo en shock por esas palabras)

Ash:- Si, la conocemos ¿pero porque dejaste casi al ultimo esa batalla?

-porque le gusta.- Intervino Bonnie con cara picara.

Clemont: Bonnie!

Krecc: La… verdad si - dijo un poco apenado.

(Todos de nuevo en shock)

Ash:- Bien , si quieres puedes venir con nosotros hasta que enfrentes a korrina-.

Krecc:-Si, muchas gracias , por cierto ash – acercándose a su oído Serena es tu novia?.-

Ash:- eeeh….n…no es una amiga de mi infancia con la que me encontré en kalos-dijo con un leve sonrojo

Krecc:-aaaja?-con tono de duda

(como ya era tarde acamparon , a la hora de cenar todos los pokemon convivían…)

Krecc:-clemont esto esta delicioso

Clemont:-gracias

Ash:-clemont es un gran cocinero

(mientras ash y clemont hablaban y Bonnie jugaba con los pokemon krecc se le acerca a serena)

Krecc:-hola serena , oye quería preguntarte si me podrías dar un consejo para conquistar a korrina, ya que tu eres mujer y yo soy nuevo en esto – dijo un poco apenado

Serena:-yo ! , pero n..nose

Krecc:-no pienses que porque no le hayas dicho nada a ash no me puedes ayudar –dijo en tono de broma

Serena:-n….nose de que…como es que-titubeo

Krecc:-en realidad estaba bromeando pero creo que acerté

Serena:-por favor no le digas a ash- dijo totalmente sonrojada

Krecc:-no, ese es tu deber ,te propongo algo si tu me ayudas yo te ayudo-dijo sonriente

Mientras tanto…

Ash :-oye clemont de que crees que estén hablando serena y krecc ?

Clemont:-no lo se? Un momento …ash estas celoso?

Ash:-ehh?n..no ps que dices solo es curiosidad –dijo algo nervioso

Clemon:-bueno como quiera recuerda que el dijo que le gusta korrina , si esa es tu preocupación

(ya en sus tiendas todos dormían , krecc dormia en una tienda solo , mientras ash no podía dormir pensando en lo sintió al ver a serena con krecc hablando tan cómodamente )

Ash:-¿Qué es esto?... ¿tendra razón clemont? Acaso tengo celos?

Al otro dia temprano….

CAPITULO 2:RUMBO A LA OCTAVA MEDALLA

Ash:-oye krecc note que tienes un brazalete con una piedra llave y tu lucario tiene una lucarita , pero por que no la usaste al enfrentarme?

Krecc:-bueno , ya tenia la lucarita que gane en un combate , tiempo después encontré la piedra llave en un bosque , pero no la use por que no creí que fuera justo . ami me gusta que mis pokemon alcancen un gran nivel con base a esfuerzo y solo uso la mega evolución en torneos de liga o batallas contra otros mega evolucionados

Ash:-bien – dijo un poco intrigado

Krecc:-ash eres un gran entrenador pokemon y ya que tu también eres de kanto , te regalare esto una piedra llave que encontré junto a esta , se la quería regalar a korrina pero serena me dijo que ya tenia una .

gracias!

Krecc :-por cierto espero que no te halla molestado mi conversación con serena anoche

Ash:-no..como crees , aparte dijiste que te gustaba korrina ¿no?

Krecc:-ahh, ¿entonces sino me gustara korrina si te hubiera molestado?

Bonnie:-krecc , puedo jugar con tus pokemon?

Krecc:-eh… a si claro

Ash:-uff-gota anime

Krecc:-no he terminado contigo ash , hablaremos luego (se va con Bonnie)

Clemont :-ash , ya tenemos que seguir

Ash :-si esta bien, yo les aviso a los demás -.(ya después de mucho caminar se dirigieron a un centro pokemon )

Ash:-tengo que hablar con el profesor oak esperen un momento ….

Krecc:-espera ash yo también tengo que hablar con el

Ash:-eh…lo conoces?

Krecc:-claro el fue quien me conto todo sobre ti y donde encontrarte.

Ash:-bien vamos –(ash y krecc entran al centro pokemon)

Serena:-oye clemont ,ash se lleva muy bien con krecc.

Clemont :-si , parecen grandes amigos , oye serena de que hablaron ustedes anoche?

Serena :-hum.. es un secreto , lo que te puedo decir es que le platique sobre korrina.

Clemont:-ahh! , era eso tanta preocupación para nada pobre ash …digo pobre ash si el solo piensa en batallas y yo pensando que tenia celos

Serena :-c….celos –susurro algo sonrojada .

(en esos momentos sale ash y krecc )

Bonnie:-oigan porque tardaron tanto?

Ash:- yo y krecc le pedimos al profesor oak que nos mandara algunos pokemon

Bonnie:-puedo verlos?

Ash y krecc:-no es una sorpresa

Todos:- ¿Por qué?

Ash y krecc:-ya lo verán

Krecc:-bien ash creo que desde aquí me ire al gimnacio de ciudad shalour , nos veremos pronto.-

Ash:-suerte en tu batalla te veo en la liga

Krecc:-serena no he olvidado lo que te prometi regresare lo mas pronto para ayudarte –dijo sonriendo-(todos se van camino a ciudad luminalia excepto krecc)

Clemont:-si , al fin en casa

Bonnie :-ahora podremos ver la batalla entre mi hermano y ash .

(ash y clemont batallan clemont vence a pikachu y a hawlucha , mientras que ash vence a bunellby y a helioslik.)

Clemont:-luxray yo te elijo -.

Ash:-ahora veras mi sorpresa, chaizar yo te elijo

Todos:-que¡

Ash:.-en el centro pokemon cambie a goodra por chaizar

Clemont:-bien aun asi no ganaras, luxray usa campo eléctrico

Ash:-chizar cola dragon(chaizar acierta)

Clemont:-tu chaizar es muy rápido luxray usa voltio salvaje

Ash :-chaizar alas de acero ( ambos chocan)

Clemont:usa colmillo rayo (da un golpe certero)

Ash:ahora que lo tienes cerca usa giro sísmico

clembot:-luxray no puede continuar ash ketchum es el ganador

(ahora ash y los demás se dirigen rumbo al centro pokemon a inscribirse en la liga )

Ash:-si¡,ahora estoy en la liga kalos

Clemont :-ash recuerda que todavía faltan tres semanas para que comienze la liga

Ash:-mientras tanto entrenare muy duro (han pasado dos semanas cuando….)

Serena:-oye ash ese que esta ahí no es krecc?

Ash:-si ,creo que si se ve muy inquieto (ambos se acercan a krecc)

Ash:-hola krecc como has estado

Krecc:-bien ¿Dónde esta clemont y Bonnie?

Serena:- fueron con su papa a comprar unas cosas

Ash:-pero dime ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? ¿Cómo te fue en el gimnasio shalour?

Krecc:-uff,bueno les contare:-fui al gimnasio shalour y ejecute un plan…

...comienzo del recuerdo ...

Serena :-korrina se parece mucho a ash , asi que puedes hacer esto , desafíala por una cita , cuando viajábamos con ash una chica lo reto igual y el acepto sin titubear

Krecc:-ahhh,ya entiendo es una muy buena idea , gracias serena

…..fin del flashback….

Krecc:-korrina antes de empezar te ofrezco una batalla con regla de entrenador , si yo gano no solo obtendré la medalla sino que también tendras que salir en una cita conmigo .

CAPÍTULO 3: GURKINN KRECC VS BATALLA EN EL GIMNASIO SHALOUR

(korrina un poco sonrojada iba a contestar cuando…..)

¿?:-pero si tu pierdes que?

Krecc:eh?,si yo pierdo no volveré a retar a este gimnasio

¿?:-esta bien pero te enfrentaras conmigo soy gurkinn el abuelo de korrina .

Krecc:-el…a…abuelo de korrina , bien no importa luchemos¡

Gurkinn:-sera una batalla 3 vs 3

Krecc :-esta bien yo te elijo meowtic

Gurkinn:-sal blaisiken , usa doble patada

Krecc:-meowtic usa protección , ahora usa bola sombra (acierta el golpe)

Gurkinn:-usa puño incremento

Krecc:-esquivalo y usa confucion

Gurkinn:-no¡

Krecc :-terminalo con psicorrayo

Referi:-blaiziken no puede continuar meowtic gana

Gurkinn:-infernape yo te elijo ,golpes furia(da golpes certeros)

Krecc:-usa doble rayo (acierta)

Gurkinn:-usa rueda de fuego

Krecc:-imita(ambos chocan)

Referi:-ninguno de los dos pokemon pueden continuar

Krecc: -pikachu ve

Gurkinn: Lucario -sal megaevoluciona

Krecc: -Pikachu impactrueno

Gurkinn:-lucario salta y usa puño incremento

Krecc: bloquealo con cola de hierro , ahora electro bola

Gurkinn:-esquivalo , usa hueso bumerán (lucario atrapa a pikachu),ahora esfera aural

Krecc:-pikachu, tu puedes amigo usa tacleada de voltios

Gurkinn.-usa puño incremento(pikachu da un golpe certero con tacleada de voltios)

Krecc: -pikachu electrobola

Gurkinn: -lucario usa esfera aural

(chocan los ataques pero lucario aparece entre el humo y ataca a pikachu con puño incremento)

Referi:-pikachu no puede continuar lucario gana

Krecc:-pikachu lo hiciste muy bien , ahore ve lucario , megaevoluciona ¡

Gurkinn:-admito que me has sorprendido pero no dejare que ganes, lucario hueso bumeran

Krecc:-lucario ,puño incremento en el suelo(el golpe produce un poder que golpee al lucario de gurkinn)

Krecc: -Usa mega esfera aural

Gurkinn:-esquivalo , ahora doble patada (acierta ambos golpes)

Krecc:-usa hueso bumerang triralo y usa esfera aural (el lucario de gurkinn esquiva ambos ataques pero el hueso bumerang regresa y lo golpea)

Gurkinn: - lucario usa combo

Krecc:-¿combo?(el lucario de krecc es atacado con doble patada , puño incremento y esfera aural),lucario¡,se que puedes amigo,(el lucario de krecc apenas se levanta)

Gurkinn:-terminalo con doble patada

Krecc:-yo se que puedes lucario,usa ataque rápido con puño incremento(el ataque deja muy aturdido al lucario de gurkinn)

Krecc:-ahora una probada de su propia medicina usa… combo –dijo con mucha confianza

Gurkinn:-quee¡,pero como?

Krecc:-mi lucario y yo estamos tan conectados que podemos ver los ataques , por lo tanto el vio los ataques atraves de mi (lucario ataco perfectamente usan do el "combo")

referi:el lucario del senor gurkinn no puede continuar el retador es el ganador

Gurkinn:aunque no me guste ganaste y un trato es un trato , aqui esta la medalla tipo lucha y en cuanto a lo otro mi nieta no podra salir contigo , por lo menos hasta que falten dos semanas para que inicie la liga , por que en ese momento se liberara de sus obligaciones como lider de gimnacio .

...fin del recuerdo...

krecc: bueno y eso paso , al momento de salir korrina me dijo "nos vemos luego"algo apenada , lo cual me encanto , pero ahora me siento tan nervioso que no se que hacer

ash: increible , no solo conseguiste vencer a gurkinn sino tambien salir con korrina

serena: no puedo creer que funcionara-dijo apenada.


	2. capitulo 4 LA CITA ¡DOBLE¡

N/A:bueno antes que nada les agradesco por leer mi fic y sus comentarios ,sobre el personaje de krecc no he hablado mas de su historia por que mas adelante se descubren cosas de el y en cuanto asu personalidad les recuerdo que muchas personas podemos parecer maduras pero después te das cuenta que no

Discleimer:pokemon no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.

CAPITULO 4:LA CITA ¿DOBLE?

…por cierto – dijo krecc-en agradecimiento te quiero dar esto (le entrega una pokebola con un ashowoat).

Serena:-es un ashowoat ,es muy lindo gracias .

Krecc:-no gracias a ti ,este ashowoat es muy especial a el le gustan los concursos pokemon pero a mi me apenan mucho y pensé quien mejor que tu para tenerlo …

Ash:oye krecc mira quien viene –insinuó con cara picara (en esos momentos llego korrina con su lucario , mientras que krecc estaba totalmente petrificado ).

Korrina:hola a todos cuanto tiempo sin verlos –dijo alegremente-valla no sabia que conocían a krecc

Ash:claro que lo conocemos y no solo eso también sabemos sobre…..(serena le tapa la boca a ash)

Serena : y que haces por aca korrina?

Korrina:b…bueno …es…que,vine por krecc(en eso ash se libera y se da cuenta del estado de krecc.)

Ash: oigan chicas parece que krecc se hizo piedra –dijo algo preocupado -.

Serena:claro que no , solo esta muy…. ¿impactado?,¡vamos , krecc habla o di algo¡.

Krecc:h…ola ….korrina te quería dar esto (le entrega un peluche de una linda sylveon)

Korrina:g…gracias ,no debiste molestarte –dijo muy apenada –bien que quieres hacer?

Krecc:bueno pensaba ir contigo a cenar –dijo aun nervioso –si quieres ,pueden venir ash y serena con nosotros .

Korrina :por mi esta bien que dicen ustedes dos (ash y serena se miran y aceptan)

…..la noche llego ,ambas parejas cenaban y contaban sus aventuras , korrina y krecc se llevaron también que era imposible que terminara mal , mientras que ash y serena , estaban nerviosos por que ambos sentían lo mismo pero no lograron decirse nada , al terminar la cena korrina y krecc se fueron a pasear ,entonces ash le sugirió a serena ir a un parque cercano )….

Ash:parece que korrina y krecc se gustaron , verdad serena?

Serena :si se ven bien juntos –dijo sonriente

Ash:serena, quiero disculparme contigo ,porque no te recordé al verte.

Serena:no te preocupes,fue hace mucho tiempo te comprendo.

Ash:pero tu si me recordaste , serena desde que empecé a viajar contigo me has devuelto la confianza y te has convertido en alguien importante para mi.(serena estaba muy sonrojada por lo que dijo ash)

serena : una ... .ash ... .yo te ...

¿?:ash eres tu?

Ash:eh?,dawn eres tu¡

Dawn: quien mas iba a ser (chocan su tipico saludo)

Ash: dawn que haces en kalos?

Dawn:bueno oí sobre un concurso de pokemonperformance y vine a ver

Ash:bien , llegaste justo a tiempo para la final del concurso y ver la liga , por cierto te quiero presentar a serena ella es mi amiga de mi infancia que encontré a qui en kalos –dijo con una sonrisa

Dawn:hola soy dawn una amiga de ash que viajo con el por la región de sinho

Serena : hola , es un gusto conocerte

Ash :oigan chicas que tal si regresamos a casa de clemont y Bonnie?

Serena:me parece bien

Dawn :quienes son clemont y Bonnie?

Serena :son unos amigos ya los conoseras

dawn: ok

(ya en la casa de clemont y Bonnie)

Clemont y bonnie: oigan ya era hora que llegaran ¿Dónde estaban?

Ash : lo siento chicos es que estábamos con krecc y korrina , nos invitaron a acompañarlos en su cita

(clemont y Bonnie quedan impactados por lo que dice ash)

Clemont: un momento …eso quiere decir que tuvieron una cita doble?

Ash y serena:-b…bueno….(viendo en direcciones opuestas)

Dawn:wow , nunca había visto asi a ash-penso

(en ese momento entro el papa de clemont y Bonnie para decirles que la cena ya estaba lista ….ya en lacena)

Ash:por cierto ella es dawn es una amiga que conoci en mis viajes por sinho

Bonnie:wow,es muy linda, y ahora que lo pienso (se inca frente a ella )no quieres ser la novia de mi hermano?

Clemont:BONNIE¡,ya deja de hacer eso

Dawn:que simpática -dijo sonriendo-ash?

Ash:que pasa dawn

Dawn :tu y serena son ….ya sabes

Ash:que?

Dawn:novios?

(ash casi se ahoga por la preguntita de dawn , mientras que los demás quedaron atonitos con lo mismo)

Ash:n..no….no lo somos- dijo muy nervioso

Dawn:es que como los vi en el parque solos y como contaron que estaban en una cita doble pensé que…..

Clemont:un momento , asi que estaban solos en el parque ehhhh?-dijo con cara picara

Ash:l..lo que pasa es que… [piensa,piensa]

Bonnie:serena desde hace rato que no dices nada , será que no te molesta la idea verdad?

Serena:Bonnie q…. que cosas dices es…que solo pongo atención

Bonnie:atención?,a es que quieres ver lo que dice ash cierto?-insinuo con cara picara

(serena estaba tan roja y nerviosa que no podía casi ocultarlo , incluso dawn lo noto)

La cena transcurrió , después se fueron a dormir dawn se quedo con Bonnie y serena , mientra que en otra habitación dormían ash,clemont y krecc(krecc llego después de la cena ).

En el cuarto de las chicas….

Serena : dawn estas dormida?

Dawn : no todavía porque?

Serena: tu como te llevabas con ash en tu viaje?

Dawn: pues aunque al principio peleábamos mucho , nos llevamos muy bien y ¿Cómo es contigo?

Serena: conmigo a sido muy atento , me ayuda y nunca hemos discutido, desde que me invito a viajar con el todo asido increíble

Dawn:que¡,no lo puedo creer que te haya invitado a ir con el y que nunca hayan discutido , pareciera que me hablas de otra persona , creo que eres la primera chica con la que el es asi

Serena: como que la primera? Acaso tuvo mas compañeras?

Dawn: bueno solo conozco a iris y a may ,aunque may me conto de una chica llamada misty que fue compañera de ash por dos regiones

Serena: mmm…..-pone cara triste

Dawn:se nota que te gusta mucho ash, verdad

Serena : eh,porque lo dices?

Dawn: se no ta ha leguas , si no porque me preguntarías esas cosas

Serena : esta bien lo admito me gusta ash desde que lo conoci en el campamento del profesor oak

(serena le conto a dawn como se conocio con ash y varias experiencias que vivio con el por kalos , después ambas se dispusieron a dormir )

N/A: hasta aquí le voy a dejar por ahora sin antes agradecer de nuevo por leer mi fics y sus comentarios ,por el momento nose cuanto me tardare al escribir el resto de los capítulos pero espero no tardarme .lo que pasa es que ahora estudio y trabajo XD,pero procurare darme tiempo

A también si quieren agregarme al Facebook el mio es con mi nombre jahaziel chavez Arizmendi

Nos vemos la próxima¡


	3. capitulo 5 reina de kalos

Chicos y chicas lamento muchísimo la demora pero aquí les traigo la continuación de mi historia , espero les guste ,les recuerdo que pokemon no me pertenece ,le pertenece a satoshi tajiri ok sin mas aquí esta mi FIC

este capitulo sera algo corto disculpen

Capitulo 4 (al fin XD )

LA REINA DE KALOS

Narrador : mientras las chicas terminaban de hablar …..

Oye krecc estas despieto…. Krecc despierta….-decia susurrando ash- .

um que quieres?deja dormir tengo sueño .dijo krecc aun medio dormido.

lo que pasa es que empeze a sentir algo mas que amistad hacia una persona y….

Osea que si estas interesado en alguien no me digas es clemont

EHHH,como que clemont que te pasa si soy hombre –dijo casi gritando ash

Jejejeje,es broma …es broma tu prosigue con lo que estabas diciendo

Bueno , si la verdad es que alguien me gusta pero no estaba seguro hasta hoy .-es serena verdad?-interrumpió krecc-

Si, desde que me volvi a encontrar con ella me siento motivado e inspirado cada dia , no puedo sonreir sino esta cerca , creo que es la chica perfecta .

Malvado ash te pusiste tan cursi que casi lloro –no exajeres –tanta cursilería me empalago, pero dime que hay sobre la otra chica ella que significa para ti .

Ah, ella es dawn una buena amiga a la que conoci en sinho ,pero por ella no siento lo mismo que por serena a dawn la veo como mi mejor amiga y por cierto como te fue con korrina

Dijo que tenia que reportarse con su abuelo a ciudad shalour pero que regresaría para apoyarme en la liga , asi queyo también tendre motivos para ganar .

Pero esta vez dudo que que ganes porque yo sere el campeón de la liga de kalos –dijo ash muy confiado-.

Eso lo veremos ,pero antes recuerda que mañana tenemos un evento importante al que hay que acudir

Si mañana es la final de la master class de serena y la apoyare para que sea la reina de kalos

En la mañana…

Presentador : damas y caballeros ahora verán a nuestras tres hermosas finalistas shana , serena y la actual reina de kalos Aria , cada una de ellas hara su presentación y se llevara acabo la votación para tener a la nueva reina de kalos

(cada una de las participantes hizo su presentación y después de terminar la votación….)

Presentador: damas y caballeros es un empate entre la performer shana y la performer serena asi que tendremos que decidir a la ganadora en una batalla pokemon y la ganadora será la nueva reina de kalos.

Dhelphox, yo te elijo ,esta vez yo ganare –dijo confiada serena

Venasor yo te elijo , mega evoluciona , eso veremos –dijo shana. Usa bola de energía

Delphox lansa llamas (ambos ataques chocan)

Delphox usa confusión – venasor consentrate y prepara rayo solar – es nuestra oportunidad usa llamarada (acierta un golpe critico)

Venasor resiste , ahora suelta el rayo solar (pero debido a la confucion falla)-bien delphox terminemos usa fuego fauto.

(venasor regresa a su estado normal y queda K.O)

Presentador: serena es la nueva reina de kalos y como petición especial alguien coronara a la nueva reina de kalos .

En las gradas….

¡siiiiii! Gano serena (bonie a garra de la playera a su hermano y lo empieza a agitar ).

Oigan , ¿donde esta ash? se perderá la coronación –dijo dawn

Yo vi que se fue hace un rato crei que iba al baño pero no me dijo nada-(penso krecc)

(en el escenario entra ash con la corona )

a..ash?-dijo serena y sus amigos

serena quiero entregarte personalmente esta corona , para felicitarte por no rendirte y seguir luchando hasta el final por tus sueños .

ash…muchas grasias por todo tu apoyo , este es el momento mas feliz de mi vida

(hasta ahora )pensó

En las gradas …

Clemont: por eso no no estaba aquí

Korrina: nunca pensé que ash fuera tan detallista

Bonnie : que lindo ¡

Krecc: -bien hecho ash -penso

A la salida …

Valla …..valla.. ash nos sorprendiste a todos –dijo krecc

Ehh…bueno –ash agarrándose la cabeza

Por cierto serena ….

Felicidades ¡(todos )

Gracias a todos por apoyarme-contesto serena con una sonrisa

¿?:ash espero que en la liga seas un poco mas rudo

¿?:si porque sino no llegaras muy lejos ash

Ehh Stephan y cameron van a participar en la liga?

Claro sino quien te va a ganar-dijo cameron

Hey no se olviden de nosotros-dijeron tierno y Trevor-ni de mi –contesto shouta

¿?: parece que esta liga va hacer muy fácil

Paul-dijo ash algo molesto-tu tambien participaras?

Claro perdedor vine a ganar la liga , me imagino que vendrás a verme ganar

Quien se cree ese sujeto – dijo serena muy molesta

Es paul un rival de ash –le contesto dawn

Pues "paul" deja presentarme soy krecc y suerte con eso de ganar la liga espero que batalles mejor de lo que hablas

Como digas –dijo paul con indiferencia y se fue

Vaya ¡,esta liga será genial ya quiero que sea mañana

Ash espero ver ese entuciasmo mañana-dijo krecc

Ash nosotros te apoyaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas – dijeron unas muy emocionada serena y dawn

Grasias serena se que cuento contigo …..digo con ustedes-dijo apenado ash

Dawn: hey , tortolitos ya vámonos a dormir que mañana será un dia pesado

Continuara….

Bien hasta aquí la quinta parte de mi fic espero les guste y perdón por la espera

PD-perdon por no incluir a miette XD


End file.
